rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
XeniaxShadrenxEsterxIrunaxShinda(maybe idk xD)
Idk just start the sexuality of the rp :3 Rp Xenia: So Shadren are you nerviness? They're three vampires that might bite you tonight. Shadren: Don't remind me. -.- Xenia: Don't worry we won't take too much blood plus if we do there's always a blood transfusion ^^ Shadren: Then I won't let any of you bite me next time. -.- Ester: *Just staying close to Xenia* I won't bit you to the point of bleeding Shadren, so no worries about me. Xenia: But you'll let me right you blood is unique and tasty Shadren: It's an iffy on both of you. Xenia maybe, but I don't know about Ester. Ester: I just said you don't need to worry about me biting you, Shadren. *Frowns* Xenia: Don't worry *hugs Ester* you'll be biting me * lick her face* anywhere you want ^^ Shadren: Sorry. Where's Iruna I'm getting antsy. Ester:*Blushes a little, smiling as she nodded* Of course. Shadren: -.- *scoots closer to the two* Ester:*smiles at Shadren* Shadren:*looks at Shinda then back at the two* He's a spoilsport.*she scoots even closer* Shinda:*Leaning on a wall far from the three*... *Not paying attention* Xenia:*looks at Shadren while hugging Ester* Feeling left out? Shinda:*His ears twitched, confuse as he glance over at the three*? *He wasn't wearing his awesome bright pink shirt.* Shadren: Yes I am.*she stands up and looks at Shinda* Hey where's your Pink shirt? Shinda: I just figure I wouldn't wear it today. *Only has his jean pants on, his muscles slightly showing as he was still leaning on the wall.* Shadren: *gulps* Well you certainly look better without it. *shakes her head* what? Shinda: *Also confuse at what she said*Huh? Xenia: Definitely more noticeable ^^ why don't you com over here -_^ Shadren:*looks at Xenia* You need to spend more time with Ester. Ester:*hugs Xenia* Shinda:*Blushes* I... Think I'll just... Stay over here... After all, like Shadren says, you need to spend more time with Ester... Xenia: But I need you to spend some time with Shadren. She feeling left out and i know you could show a girl a good time ^^ Shinda:*Blushes bright red*I-I was in a trace at that time, o-okay! Ester:*giggles a little* Shadren: H-hey not funny. *looks away* Xenia: Thanks Shinda I owe you -_^ Shinda: Wait wha-!! I didn't-! *Blushes bright red* Ester:^^ Xenia: Come Ester lets leave them alone ^^ *walks off* Shadren: *blushing* Oh. Ester:*follows after Xenia, smiling* Shinda:*Blushes*Erm... Shadren: s-so we're alone...*looks around nervously* Shinda: Yea.... *Staring at the ground*... Shadren: Do you wanna? Shinda: I... Um... Shadren: Come on don't be shy, promise I'll go easy on you. Shinda:*Blushes bright red*Um... Erm... Fine... Shadren:*walks over and wraps her arms around his neck* Promise to go easy on me? Shinda:*Blushes, wrapping one arm around her waist* I Promise... Shadren: That's good. *kisses him* Shinda: *Return the kiss, having one hand gently stroke her hair.* Shadren: *pulls away* Should I take my shirt off? *she runs a finger along his chest* It's only fair. Shinda:*Blushes*If... That's what you want... Shadren:*let's go and takes her jacket and shirt off, exposing her red bra* Well? *kisses him* Shinda:*Blushes a little, returning the kiss* You... Look lovely... Shadren: Well thank you. *she kisses him again and slides her tongue into his mouth* Shinda:*Deepening the kiss, pulling her closer to him in the hug as his other hand pets her head.* Shadren:*rubs her bra against his chest and tilts her head* Mmm... Shinda:*runs his fingures through her hair*Mmm... Shadren: *pulls away and puts her hand into his pants* Ooh shinda you're a man down there! Shinda:*Blushes at the comment, but has his free hand press on one of Shadren's breast* Hmph. Shadren: Take that as a compliment. *she starts to pull his pants down* Cause I really mean it. Shinda:*smirks at her* I toke that as a compliment~ *nuzzles her cheek, as he squeeze Shadren's breast* Shadren: Mmm...that feels good. *she pulls his pants down and licks his lips* Now you take my pants off. Shinda: Alright~ *His other hand goes to her pants, undoing the button of her pants as he squeezes her breasts.* Shadren:*steps out of them, now only in her underwear. She blushes immensely and lays on the bed* Come and get me, or are you too scared? Shinda:*smirks a little*I'm not scared of anything~ *Goes to the bed, landed over her, but not on her.* Shadren:*rolls over on top of him and kisses him* Shinda:*kisses her in return, hugging her close to him* Shadren: *licks his tongue and deepens the kiss* Shinda:*Deepening the kiss even more, his right hand on the back of Shadren's head as the other grab her ass and squeezes*Mmmm... Shadren:*moans in surprise as she wrestles with his tongue* Shinda: *Wrestles with her tongue in return as his right hand goes to her Breasts and squeezes while he also squeezes her ass* Shadren:*starts to pant as she puts her hand into his underwear and grasps his part down there* Shinda:*Gasps softly, before moaning a little. He pants as he looks into her eyes while squeezing her breast even more with both of his hands* Shadren: *pulls her hand out and fiddles with her bra strap, moaning as he squeezes her breasts* Wanna know a sweet-spot for me? Shinda: Mmm~? I like to know~ *looking at her as he squeezes her breasts even more* Shadren: My neck for one.*she takes her strap off and drops her bra onto the floor* MY breasts too. It feels great when you kiss them. Shinda:*smirks a little, before leaning down and planting kisses on one of her breasts while his left hand squeezes her other breast*~ Shadren:*moans and rubs his back* Shinda:*keeps kissing her breast before his lips meet the nipple of her breast, he starts kissing it before letting his tongue gently touch it.* Shadren: A-ahhhh...don't stop... Shinda:*His tongue starts to twist around her nipple, before he took the nipple into his mouth and he starts to suck on it, still squeezing the other breast.*~ Shadren:*starts moaning loudly, panting as well and holding his head against her chest* Shinda:*keeps sucking on her breast, while squeezing the other*~ Shadren:*brings his head up* My neck. Kiss it there please? Shinda:*panting a little, but smirks* Alright~ *Kisses all over her neck, slightly nibbling her neck a little as his hands squeezes her breasts once more*~ Shadren:*moans loudly* Ahh... Shinda:*He licks her neck before biting roughly on her neck, but not enough to cause her to bleed*Mmm~ *Do butterfly kisses on her Neck.*~ Shadren: ooh that one felt good.*she smirks and rubs the back of his head, moaning* Shinda:*Growls softly before biting the other side of her neck more roughly than the first*~ Shadren: Oh Shinda...*moans* Shinda:*keeps biting her neck, licking her neck at the same time*~ Shadren: *moaning* That feels good. Shinda:*keeps biting and licking her neck as both of his hands grab her ass and squeezes rather hard*~ Shadren:*screams in excitement* Whoops sorry. Got me a little too happy Shinda. Shinda:*Chuckles against her neck* And we haven't gotten to the main part~ Shadren: So...ready to go a little further? Shinda:*smirks, panting a tiny bit*I'm ready~ Shadren:*pulls his underwear down slowly* You sure? Shinda:*smirks even more* I'm sure~ Or are you too frighten? Shadren: Oh no I don't think so. In fact.*she pulls it off and licks his man part* Shinda:*Lays his head back as he moans*~ Shadren:*starts sucking on it* Shinda:*Growls a little as he moans, one hand gripping the sheets of the bed as the other place on the back of her head.*Mmm~ Shadren:*while sucking she licks it* Shinda:*hisses softly, growling and moaning as he pets her head*Mmmm~ So good~ Shadren: *stops* Then how about you put that inside me?*she pulls her underwear down* I want it. Shinda:*smirks.* Then get in place~ Shadren:*lays on the bed and opens her legs* Come on. Shinda:*Gets on top of her, pinning her hands down as he licked his lips a little, he nibbles on her neck as he put himself inside her*~ *Starts thrusting inside her, slowly picking up the pace*~ Shadren: Oh oh OH*moans loudly, she smiles* Shinda:*Growls against her neck, biting her neck as he picks up the pace faster, thrusting her even harder*~ *His hands goes and grab her hips, keeping her hips in place*~ Shadren: You're...you're so exciting. *she kisses his neck* Does it feel good when I kiss your neck? Shinda:*Pants slightly when he stop biting her*It does~ *licks her neck as he thrusts even more harder and faster into her* Shadren: Oh yes oh yes. *pants and moans, and starts biting his neck* Shinda:*Grunts against her neck as he thrusts deeper into her*Mmmm~ Shadren: Keep going keep going. I'm almost there. Shinda:*Pants, going faster, harder and deeper*Mmmm~ Shadren: Just a little more...Oh god I can feel it. Shinda:M-Mmmmm~ *blushing a little as he goes as faster and as hard as he can inside* I can feel it too~ *moans, panting* Shadren:*kisses him and puts her hands on his cheeks* Shinda:*Kisses her in return as his hands move from her hips to one being more ahead of her head and the other massaging her breasts as he keeps thrusting into her at full speed and hardest*~ Shadren: Aahhhh....Ahhhh...AHHHHHH!!*cums* Ah...That felt so good....*sighs in happiness* I like your hands on my breasts that feels good too. Shinda:*Grunts a little as he had released inside, he smirks at her*Heh~ I'm glad. I like the feel of your breasts~ Shadren: Well, if you want to we can continue again next time. What do you say? Shinda:*smirks a bit* I like the sound of that~ Xenia and Ester alone Xenia: Ester i want to thank you ^^ Ester:*smiles*Your welcome, Xenia. Xenia: You've been faithfully with me 24/7 *Kisses Ester* Cater to my every need Ester:*Blushes a little, returning the kiss* I am yours, after all Xenia. I could not let my master go unsatisfied. Xenia: That's a servants responsibility *Press her body closer to ester* Now to for-fill my obligation to you. *kisses Ester's neck* Ester:*Blushes at the feeling, nibbling on Xenia's neck* Xenia: Continue to always be by my side *removes Esters outfit* Ester: As long as you wish it, Xenia~ *Blushes* Xenia:Good girl*takes off her outfit Hugging Ester* remember anywhere you want ^^ *nuzzle Ester* Ester:*nodded, smling*Of course *nuzzles* Xenia: What a cute tail *starts stroking Ester's tail* nice figur too ^^ *Rubbing Ester's legs* Ester: Mmmm~ *Blushing a little* I'm glad you like them, Xenia~ Xenia: I like everything about you *Grabs Ester's Breast* Quite a hand full ^^ Ester:*Blushes a little, panting as she hugs Xenia.* Xenia:Now to be more acquainted with you body*grabbing Ester's ass* don't be shy *Lick Ester's cheeks* Ester:*Nuzzles her* I'm not shy at all~ Xenia:Good~ *Puts her legs between Esters legs* So cute *Kisses Ester* Ester:*Return the kiss, blushing* Xenia:*genitally rubs her pussy against Ester's pussy while squeezing her breasts* Touch me any way you want -_^ Ester:*Gasps a little at the feeling, moaning a little as she grabs Xenia's ass, squeeze*Mmmm~ Xenia: AA~a*rubbing her pussy a litttle faster against Ester's pussy, Licking her breasts* Ester: O-oooo~ *blushing as she squeezes Xenia's ass even more, nibbling on Xenia's left ear* Xenia:*Continues to grind against Ester's pussy as she twist Esters nipples* Like that * Kisses Ester* Ester:*moans in the kiss, starting to grind with her*Mmmm~ Xenia:lets see they they taste *Starts sucking on Ester's breast while grinding her pussy, squeezing the other breast, making milk come out* Ester:O-oooo~ *Blushing, still grinding with her as she squeezes Xenia's breasts* Xenia: Mmm tasty *lick the milk off the other breast, still grinding* How does mr breast feels *kisses Ester's neck* Ester: Gooood~ *blushing as she keeps squeezing Xenia's breasts* Xenia:*pressing her pussy harder against Ester's pussy, begins to nibble on Ester's neck while Massaging her breasts* Ester:*moans, leaning her head back, exposing her neck more to Xenia* Xenia:*Bits Ester's neck feeding off her blood, still grinding hard against her pussy* Ester:Oooo~ *blushing, grinding with her once more as she wrap her legs around Xenia's waist to pull her more against her pussy*Oooo~ Xenia:Mmm~Tasty*Licks Esters wounds close, Grinding faster against Ester's pussy* I think I'll bite you here* Starts Licking Esters nipples* Ester:*Moans even more, arching her back a bit*M-Mmmm~ Xenia: Mmm~*Bits Esters Breast sucking blood and milk from Ester's breasts, grinding faster against Ester's pussy* Ester:*blushing*A-Aaaa~ *holds onto Xenia*MMmm~ Xenia:*continues to feed on Ester's breasts, Grinding violently against Ester's pussy* Ester: Oooo~ X-Xenia~ *Moaning loudly, holding onto Xenia* Xenia:*Suddenly Kisses Ester, the taste of the bloody milk still in her mouth, sticking her tong in Ester's mouth while Grinding violently against Ester's pussy* Ester:*Return the kiss, blushing a little* Xenia:*Holding Ester closer to her body* Must be hungry by now *Rubbing against Ester's neck while Grinding violently against Ester's pussy* Ester:a-aaaa~ *She nodded a little, panting* Xenia: Then go ahead*Rubbing against Ester's neck while Grinding violently against Ester's pussy* Bite me Ester:*Panting as she bits down on Xenia's neck, feeding*~ Xenia: AAA~a *Grabbing Ester's breasts squeezing them together, Grinding faster and more Violently the ever before* Ester:*blushing as she bites even harder while feeding*~ Xenia: T-That's it *feeling pure pleasure, grinding against Ester's pussy like never before squeezing her breast violently* going to cum! Ester:*Bites as hard as she can as she feeds, blushing* two! *Blushing.* Xenia: AAaaa~*Cums all over Ester's pussy holding her tightly* so good ^^ Ester:*Stops biting Xenia's neck, panting heavily*Y-Yea~ Xenia:*panting heavily* Glad you enjoyed it *nuzzle Ester* ^^ Ester:*Smiles, panting as she nuzzles her* Xenia:*Painting* Done feeding you can have more if you want ^^ Ester:*Panting* I'm done... Category:Sex Category:Yuri